


Inside These Pages You Just Hold Me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone has the same birthday and were born the same year, Famous Harry, Famous Zayn, Harry and Zayn are 23, I don't know shit, I hope you like it, M/M, Social Media, University Student Liam, University Student Louis, University Student Niall, i might have gotten carried away with Ziall alittle bit', like please just read it, the rest are still 22, the title is from photograph by ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry could have the fucking Queen of England if he wanted. </p><p>Why did he settle for some Uni kid that even had trouble speaking his mind when asked what he wanted from the store. </p><p>“Because that’s who I fell in love with.” Harry’s voice shook him from his thoughts not knowing he said the last part out loud. “And beside I’m pretty sure the Queen is a little too old for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside These Pages You Just Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> basically this was sent to me on tumblr:
> 
> Au where Harry's a pop star and Louis is his shy uni boyfriend who gets harassed by media a lot? Thanks x

“Can you sit your ass down?” Niall mumbled watching Louis sway on his legs again after only sitting for a few minutes. “I don’t want a hole in our floor.”

Louis wanted to tell him that yesterday he wasn’t any better, running up the hot water because he always gets anxious the day before. But he didn’t, simply because he could see it in his friend’s eyes. He was about to crack from the amount of excitement he was trying to put off from seeing his boyfriend, like all the time.

“What time does the flight get here?” Louis asked for what has probably been the eighth time in the past ten minute. He knows it's 3:45, but he thinks that if he hears it more then perhaps the time will move a little quicker. Rubbish he knows, but it’s worth a shot right now.

Niall wanted to throw his shoe at him but answered the question anyway. “3:45, same as I told you like 2 minutes ago. Also it’s takes them about 15 to get through security and locate their car so that’s 4:00 pm. And let’s not forget it’s a 13 minute drive from the airport to here, unless they hit after school traffic which I’m sure that with Harry driving, they will beat it. So about 4:15 your knight in shining armor will be banging on the door.”

Niall stared at the TV to make it seem like he didn’t care, but Louis knows he did all that calculation to calm his own self down. Louis groaned but plopped down on the floor, lying flat on his back like a starfish and glared at the ceiling. Liam told him once that glaring will cause him to have wrinkles and well when you’re friends with Louis you’re bound to glare more than often so apparently Liam was stating facts about himself.

Louis must have been staring at the ceiling for a long time before he heard a knock at the door, Niall didn’t even flinch. “Are you going to get that?”

“You’re right there.” Niall rolled his eyes but got up anyway.

“Don’t want to seem like I’m too eager.” Louis shrugged flipping onto his stomach to watch as Niall answers the door. His smiled dropped when he noticed it was Liam. “What the hell, I got excited for no reason.”

“Thanks,” Liam kicked him out the way to get on the couch. “Why are you even on the floor?”

“Harry.” He mumbled like it was the most obvious answer.

Niall came back to the couch and plopped down on Liam, lying down. He stared at the TV once again, not even paying attention to what was on. To everyone else, he looked content but Louis and Liam weren’t just everyone else. They could tell, by the way Niall’s heart was basically thumping out this chest on Liam’s leg and switching his gazes ever two seconds. Inside they knew he was about to have a heart attack but didn’t want to make it seem like he cared.

At 4:15 precisely, there was a knock and both boys didn’t even make a move to answer. They both shot a look at Liam and he grumbled about it not even being his house but got from under Niall to answer the door.

Louis stared at Niall, as the other boy did the exact same. They could hear the other boys giving Liam a clap on the back and asking him how he’s doing, but they still didn’t get up. It was almost like they waited for the moment for months but for it to happen now, they didn’t know what they wanted.

“Are you two just going to act like you weren’t freaking out five minutes ago?” Liam asked walking in first, followed by the two older boys. “Because I’m sure they wouldn’t mind heading back to mine with me, might even hit up a club or two.”

“I would kill you,” Niall jumped off the couch and ran straight to Zayn, falling into the boy’s arm. “What the hell took you so long?” He cleared his throat and then pulled away slightly, but still in his boyfriend’s arms. “Cause you know, Louis was worried.”

“Right love,” Zayn kissed his forehead. “Harry lost his lovely hat and had us waiting for 10 minutes until security found it.”

“Stupid Harry, with his stupid hat.” Niall mumbled burying his face into Zayn’s neck, taking in his scent that his missed so much.

Louis was still staring at the tall giant that was leaning on the doorframe, with his arms crossed. Slightly he felt attacked, because no one gave Harry permission to leave him and to only come back 10 times hotter than how he left. It wasn’t fair, but he wasn’t going to complain much. He caught Harry’s eye as he was still practically eye raping him, but tried to fight off the smile that was threatening to surface.  

“Hi,” Louis mumbled barely audible but still able to be heard by the older boy.

“Hey Lou,” He smiled walking over to Louis, taking both his hands and pulled him up. “So I come back to find my little Uni student to just lay there instead of showering me with kisses? I wasn’t missed much huh?”

“Not really.” Louis shrugged intertwining their fingers, it always made him smile that his hands were so much smaller than Harry’s. It made him feel like Harry was always there to protect him. “How was tour?”

“It was fine,” Harry shrugged, pulling the younger boy closer. He missed the said boy and wanted him as close as possible, not wanting to let him go anytime soon. “How were your classes?”

Louis hummed, burying his face into Harry’s chest. He missed him, he missed this. Harry made everything seem like home and he missed him so much that it hurt. Some days were better than most but he really missed his boyfriend more than often.

Liam, who was there mainly for support, felt awkward. He knew he was friends with all of them, mainly Louis and Niall but he felt like he was intruding on a sacred meeting as he watch both couples become one again. It was over 10 months since they last saw each other, being that each had busy lives but it was nice to see them all in one place once again.

Harry and Zayn were going to be staying with the boys until the end of the school year, which ended in the three weeks. They were officially done with their third headlining tour and requested a much needed break, knowing that their families understood that they wanted to spend time with the ones that they loved. (They already visited their families during the holidays)

The following day was filled with partying, well the eldest three partied while Niall and Louis took small sips of their Shirley Temples the whole night. They both had a  exam for Sociology in the morning and even though they both studied until their minds were numb, they didn’t want to be hung over the next morning while going through the test. Niall was one that could hold his liquor and suffer through the morning afters but sadly Louis wasn’t as blessed. Which is why they stuck to their nice Shirley Temples and minded that their boyfriends and bestfriend were in good hands.

“I told you not to drink that tenth shot of whiskey,” Louis smiled rubbing Harry’s back as he hurled everything into the toilet. He wasn’t a lightweight but the mornings after were nightmares for him. “or the fourth one for that matter.”

“Shut up,” He sounded like he was on his death bed. “You’re supposed to support me, not criticize me at my worst hour.”

Louis walked out the bathroom to head towards the kitchen, he saw Niall sitting at the table with Zayn leaning on his shoulder. Louis nodded at the blonde to get a small smirk back, he was enjoying this as well. He walked to the fridge to grab two  bottles of water that they had and some painkillers that might have expired but right now they didn’t have any other options. He walked into the living room after hearing the TV playing to see Liam laying on the couch with his head under the pillow. Louis laughed and threw a bottle at Liam with the rest of the painkillers after taking some out for Harry. He received a grunt that sounded pleased but irritated.

“I thought you left me here to die alone.” Harry mumbled once Louis walked back into the bathroom.

“I could have, but that wouldn’t be nice. My mom raised a very nice lad if I do say so myself.” He boasted, giving the items to Harry. “I think Anne didn’t give you the nice gene when she had you.”

“Funny.” He downed both the water and the pills in a matter of seconds. “I’m sure Johannah would be so proud.” Harry looked up at the clock that was in the bathroom to see it was a quarter after nine. “What time is your exam?”

“10:30, why? Are you sick of me already?”

“Terribly.”

After leaving the sad group of men to die in peace, Louis and Niall made it to their car that they shared. It was a 2008 white Nissan Camry, Faith as Niall liked to call it, a joint gift from both their parents. In the car they went over last minute tips and topics, making sure they were both ready.

“Holy fuck” Niall mumbled pulling up to the University.

Louis looked up to see that the parking lot was filled with paparazzi and blocking some students from getting in. Where the hell was security when you needed them? It was a sea of them, all taking pictures of the students and asking them questions.

“You don’t think?”

“Yeah,” Louis swallowed and looked back out the window. “They’re here for us, no doubt about it.”

“If they scratch Faith, I’m suing. Shit calling the president even, they better not touch her one bit.” Niall glared at the oncoming flashes, and grabbed his bag from the back. “Are you alright? I mean I can easily call Professor Jones and let her know what’s going on.”

Louis shook his head, but still looked terrified. “No, we worked hard for today and I’m not letting them throw me off my game. Let’s go.”

They both got out the car, Niall rushing over Louis’ side to walk in with him. It was like a zoo, they were shouting at the boys like they were animals on display and it was sickening. Both have had their fair share of harassment of the media, it came with the price of dating well known singers but Louis never handled it as well as Niall. He didn’t have a voice like Niall, to be able to tell the cameras to move or where they could shove it. So he followed behind the blonde and made his way to the building.

Niall was breathing hard, but he was fine. “Are you alright?” He looked at the younger boy to see him clutching his hands together. “Do you want me to call Harry? Because I need you to be 100%  here, I need you to be Louis in order to take the exam.”

“I’m fine” He swallowed. “I just need a second, that’s all.”

After getting themselves together, they made their way into the building with a few minutes to spare. Once they were seated, they were given the exam and a quick ‘good luck’ was heard.

*

Louis has never been so happy to see the sun, to let him know that he’s alive. Yesterday was the hardest so far, with the exam and the cameras. After both boys were done with their exams, they made it back outside to see that more cameras and reporters were outside. The dean had called for more security and policemen, worrying about the safety of the boys and the rest of the campus. Somehow they ended up ripping Louis’ bookbag and sent his phone crashing down to be stampeded on.

Harry was pissed, more than his boyfriend had to go through that rather than the material things that have been damaged. So he made sure to so his boyfriend how much he was loved and to make sure he knew that he was here for whatever he needed.

So that’s why Louis woke up with the sun in his face and a heavy body on him. He turned his head to side to see those brunette curls that he loved so much. Harry was dead weight on Louis but he didn’t want to move, simply because he loved having boyfriend so close to him. It was Saturday anyway, meaning he could stay in as long as he wanted.

“Have you seen my teal shirt.” Niall burst into the room, oblivious to what he was interrupting. He started to throw everything around, looking for a shirt that’s probably still in the hamper since he didn’t want to wash clothes yesterday. “I need it.”

“Get out,” Harry mumbled, scaring Louis since he didn’t know he was awake this whole time.

“Zayn, Harry’s bullying me again!” Niall shouted rummaging through Louis’ closet, looking at a shirt that wasn’t even close to teal. It was a black shirt with white sleeves.

“Maybe because you woke them up!” Zayn shouted back, sounding like he was in the kitchen not even making an effort to get up.

“I don’t care, Harry looks like he’s suffocating Louis anyway.” Niall mumbled grabbing the black shirt and walking over to look at the watches Harry left on Louis’ night stand. “For a guy with no fashion taste, you sure know how to pick out good watches.”

“Pick one and leave.” Harry turned to face where Niall’s voice was coming from. “Forever preferably.”

After Niall deemed the rolex as his, he left the two alone once again to be able to start their day. Even though Harry wasn’t making an effort to move anytime soon. Louis didn’t mind, he loved this. Being with Harry like this, able to see him in a state that not everyone was blessed to see him. It was almost magical how he was the live, outgoing person in the eye of everyone else but to Louis, he was a precious gem. Face calm and energy innocuous.

“I’m not watching Love Actually anymore,” Zayn shook his head snatching the movie from Harry. “You’re watched this _over_ 30 times while we were on tour, I refuse.”

“Lies,” Harry glared, but the mischievous glint in his eyes told otherwise. “It was only 10.”

“10 to fucking many.” Zayn threw the dvd behind the couch of the other boy’s reach. “I’m not taking this abuse from you any longer Styles.”

The two were debating for the past five minutes of what to watch while NIall and Louis were in the kitchen making popcorn and grabbing the beer. They weren’t going to intervene, because honestly they didn’t care less about what they watched as long as it wasn’t something stupid. Niall was talking about the grades for the exam when his phone vibrated off the counter.

“‘Lo?” He answered while Louis grabbed the popcorn out the microwave. “What? Liam please get of the treadmill and talk fucking English.”

Niall rolled his eyes as he heard Liam complain about him always shitting on him, but listened while the boy talked. His face shown discomfort as he listened but nodded as he was taking everything in. After getting off the phone with Liam, he went straight to his laptop to pull up the website that Liam told him to _not_ show Louis.

“What?” Louis asked coming up behind him. “What’s going on?”

_“Boyfriends of International Pop Duo ‘One Direction’ creates a frenzy at local University.”_

“I always hated the media,” Niall mumbled while reading over the article. It stated that the boys were there to take one of their final exams, stated by an anonymous source. There was more on how the arrival of the boys caused conflict for the rest of the students, making them late.

“ _Tomlinson, 22, boyfriend of Harry Styles, 23, took a tumble after tripping_.” Louis read off what was written about him. “Yeah, because one of them tripped me!”

Niall closed the laptop and got up from the table. Louis followed behind him to gather the things that they needed and walked back into their living room with their boyfriends who have chosen to watch Tangled, which Niall played off as it was a childish choice but they all knew it was his favorite movie.

*

Over the next two weeks, Niall and Louis were just trying to make it through the rest of their classes. Liam even went to the study groups with them, he didn’t want to be the one that failed anything. They were running of tea, coffee, and endless amounts of Easy Mac-n-Cheese that Harry stocked in the cabinets. They each took turns getting 10 minute cat naps, but they built a good system.

Liam’s exams were over with by that Wednesday, giving him freedom before the others. He stated that he wasn’t much up for partying but when Zayn and Harry dragged him out of apartment, he didn’t put up much of a fight. Even when he came back with them at 4 in the morning, high off something Zayn gave him and drunk off love because some girl gave him her number and a kiss goodnight, he woke up like he won the Olympics.

Louis wanted to be happy, because school was almost over and then they were going to be able to graduate. He wanted this for so long, but now it was like everything was crashing down on him. He wanted to just finish everything strong like he always dreamed but it was like no one wanted him to be happy.

That’s how he found himself the night before his final exam, searching on Google for ‘Louis Tomlinson’. Funny how three years ago he wouldn’t even have bothered to Google his name but from being with one to most named people in the world, he’s a topic that’s important. He never saw why it was so important for people to know about him, like what did it benefit that he dated Harry? They met because of Zayn and Niall in the most common way. The two boys were childhood friends that ended up dating around the age of 15, although senior year Zayn left for X-Factor and Louis came in. Niall let it be known who his boyfriend was and one day when Zayn came home, he brought back the guy that he was grouped with. The rest was history.

But it never sat right with Louis. Why couldn’t he just be enough for people to leave him and Harry alone? He knew it was to come with the price of dating the boy, he knew for the past 4 years but he couldn’t get why they hated him more than Niall. Niall was dating Zayn much longer and put up more of a fight than Louis when it came to his boyfriend but it was like everyone forgot that and targeted the youngest boy. The media did everything  in their power to see if they could break the two up, but they failed everytime. The most it did was make Louis question himself.

_Why was Harry with him?_

__

_Harry could have whoever he wanted._

__

_Harry could have the fucking Queen of England if he wanted._

__

_Why did he settle for some Uni kid that even had trouble speaking his mind when asked what he wanted from the store._

“Because that’s who I fell in love with.” Harry’s voice shook him from his thoughts not knowing he said the last part out loud. “And beside I’m pretty sure the Queen is a little too old for me.”

_Ok, so he said the whole speech out loud._

“I don’t like when you do this.” Harry said crossing the room, coming up to pull Louis up so he could sit down and pull the younger boy on his lap. “Googling your name and read every harsh thing someone has to say about you. It doesn’t do anything but tear you down emotionally and mentally.”

“What if they're right?” Louis voiced, “What if I’m not the one for you? I mean I’ve never been out the states Styles, hell I’ve barely been out of California. Don’t you want someone that’s cultured?”

“I could take you out the states if that’s what you want.” Harry shrugged pulling Louis closer to him.

“That’s not what I meant,” Louis’ voice being muffled by Harry’s shoulder. “I can’t speak Spanish, I can’t cook anything other than spaghetti and toast, if it’s not an hour away I don’t want to go and I can’t be away from my mom for longer than 3 days before I feel like I’m going to be sick.”

“Your point?”

“Why _me_?” Louis looked up to see his boyfriend looking down at him. “I’m nothing special.”

“I like to think that you are.” Harry hummed, rubbing Louis’ back. “I don’t understand much Spanish, I’m fine with your choice of meal, I can easily entertain you on long trips and I’m sure Johannah wouldn’t mind getting a call from you everyday.”

“So what you're saying is?”

“That you’re perfect enough for me. I love you Louis William Tomlinson and I know that you love me just a much back. I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to, you’re stuck love.” Harry kissed his temple, still massaging his back. “Now, I think it’s time for you to get some sleep, you have that exam tomorrow, your last one if I’m not mistaken.”

“Harry,”

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” Louis kissed his cheek repeatedly.

“I know.” Harry smiled getting up to carry his loving boyfriend into the room. “I know, I love you too.”

*

“I still don’t see why I have to dress up, it’s not like this is important.” Niall complained while Louis fixed his tie. “I just want to be able to enjoy my much needed freedom.”

“Niall,” Louis cursed him in his mind. “We’re graduating college. I’m pretty sure this is important.”

 

“I rather sleep.” He grumbled while Louis finished fixing him up, grabbing both their caps and gowns.

Louis was nervous, but he didn’t want to show it. This was important to him, he was graduating college with a degree in Mass Communications, something he’s been after for years. Scanning the crowd he saw Harry sitting down with his family and a proud smile on his face. Louis didn’t want anything to go wrong, so he smiled back and then took his place with the following people in line.

Liam was much closer to Louis than Niall, making the boy upset that his two friends were together without him. Louis had to practically beg him to stay in his spot and not move in order to get his degree.

“Louis William Tomlinson.” The dean read off as Louis walked across the stage, he could hear his sisters shouting for him as well as his loud boyfriend. “Congratulations, Mr. Tomlinson.”

“Thank you.” Louis smiled shaking his hand.

“I’m so proud of you!” Johannah said crushing her eldest child after the ceremony. “I knew you could always do whatever you put your mind to, my little graduate.”

“Thanks mom” Louis smiled, hugging her back. He looked over her shoulder to see Harry holding both Daisy and Phoebe.

After everyone was done congratulating him, he also go hugs from the Paynes and Horans. It was nice to get some kind words from his bestfriends’ family as well. He walked out the building hand in hand with Harry, promising Zayn that they would meet up at the restaurant in half an hour. Cameras were flashing more today, but he shield himself behind Harry as much he could before he got the Range Rover that his boyfriend loved so much. Driving to the restaurant, Harry continued to hold his hand and even pressed small kisses on the back on his hand.

“Glad you’re on time, Niall’s getting anxious.” Liams greeted him as they walked behind him to the table.

“Does he have a clue?” Louis asked before they got to the table.

“None.” Liam smiled before sitting down next to Zayn. Louis took the seat next to Niall and Harry sat in the middle. “So lads, we made it.”

“Thank God” Louis smiled, finally happy to be out that cap and gown. “It was a long journey mate, I feel like we were never going to get here.”

“I’m tired,” Niall grumbled eating a piece of bread from the table. “I can’t wait to go back to the apartment and finally sleep for 20 hours.”

“20 hours love? Don’t you think that’s excessive?” Zayn smirked softly as Niall glared at him.

“You did longer, shut up.” Niall took a sip of the wine they ordered at then looked at Louis. “Why are you staring at me?”

“No reason,” Louis knew that Niall knew he was lying but he still wasn’t going to crack. “No reason at all my dear friend.”

“Why do I feel like I’m the butt of the joke?” He glanced at each of them before holding his gaze on Liam, knowing the said boy could crack the easiest. “Liam?”

“Oh, stop harassing him.” Zayn laughed pinching Niall’s butt. “Just enjoy tonight, all three of you.”

Dinner was nice, relaxing. Louis felt like he was finally free of everything, school, the media and just free. He was waiting for this moment and he’s glad he has this four to share it with. Every once in a while, he would catch Harry staring at him not daring to look away when he’s caught. Louis was flushed under the gaze but didn’t back down either.

“Just fuck each other at the table, it would much better than watching this.” Niall said twirling the pasta on his fork. “Just don’t knock my wine over please, I like to be elegant tonight.”

Louis snorted--cutely, as Harry pointed out more than once. “There is nothing elegant about you.”

The two went at it, while the older three watched in amusement. Although Zayn had to grab Niall’s hand when he went to throw a bread at Louis because he said Niall looked like a rejected leprechaun two years ago for Halloween. Niall told him that Peter Pan was just the devil that kept his from going to heaven, hence why Louis is a kill joy.

“Ok,” Zayn stopped both of them to pull Niall up. “I’m doing this now because they’re going to kick us out soon because of the two of you.

“Do what?” Niall looked up at him but then looked at the rest of his friends.

“Niall, I’ve known you for too long perhaps since you came into this world.” Zayn ignored his question. “Our families have been friends for years and even after my parent’s divorced and I had to go to England over the summers you still stuck by me. You’re a pain in the ass--”

“Actually you’re a pain in mine.” Louis and Liam groaned at the same time while Harry looked like he was witnessing the greatest thing on Earth.

“but I still think you’re the greatest guy I’ve ever met. I find it great pleasure to be able to see the cute little Irishman that’s scared of thunderstorms and favorite movie is Tangled because I remind him of Flynn Rider. Not everyone is blessed enough to be in your presence and I’m glad you chose me to be able to spend this much time with you.” Zayn wiped the tear that fell down Niall’s face.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and shot him a quick look.

“It would be an honor for you to become Mr. Niall Malik.” Zayn pulled the small black box out his back pocket and opened to show a gold band, the same one he showed the guys two weeks ago. “You know only if you want.”

“I hate you.” Niall mumbled burying his face into Zayn’s shoulder. “I hate you with your stupid words and your stupid eyes that look so soft. And your stupid cheekbones that look like God himself carved to punish me. And I hate that you pay attention that I ramble on about Flynn Rider.”

“You made him dress as him two years ago.” Liam smiled, enjoying the moment.

“So is that a yes or should I inform that waitress that you’ve been shooting glares at for the past hour that I’m free after tonight?” Zayn kissed the top of Niall’s head and rubbed his back.

“I would beat her ass, you’re mine.” Niall pulled back and grabbed the ring, looking at Zayn so he could put it on his ring finger. “I ever told you that I thought you looked like Danny Zuko when we were younger?”

“I think once or twice love,” Zayn smiled cupping his face. “Think that’s why you insisted on me wearing that leather jacket on so many occasions. Is that why you’re with? I’m a live version of all your movie character crushes?”

“Yes.” Niall smiled as Zayn kissed him. “That’s the only reason you’re around Malik.”

Louis felt something on the back of his hand, it pulled him from the sight in front of him. “Yes, Mr. Styles?”

“I think you should come home with me.” Harry said pulling Louis closer, just enough to have him sitting closer to him. “You know since I’m sure you don’t want to walk out your room to find your kitchen destroyed.”

“You mean like last time?” Louis quirked his left eyebrow.

“Like last time.” Harry agreed, he could feel the heat from Louis’ hand. “Although it wasn’t as bad as I thought.”

“There was cum on the table.”

“So is that a yes?”

 

“Home? As in England or?”

“As in the hotel that’s down the street.” Harry whispered staring into those blue eyes. “Mini fridge and all.”

“Pool?”

“We have the suite, pool’s inside the room.”

“You drive such a hard bargain there Styles.” Louis clicked his tongue.

“No he doesn’t, leave.” Niall said sitting back down next to Louis. “I want to fuck Zayn in every room possible, twice in the shower.”

“Don’t you dare touch my room.” Louis glared at his friend, although he soften as he looked at the joy in Niall’s eyes.

“It’s apart of the apartment, so once in there as well.” Niall smiled at Zayn like he was the creator of sky and the stars. “Maybe even three times.”

“So where’s the hotel?” Louis asked grabbing Harry’s hand fully.

“Down the street.” Harry smiled. “Ready?”

 **  
** “With you? Always Styles.” He grabbed his face and pulled him close. “Always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
